Amar siempre se conjuga en pasado
by petons de maduixa
Summary: Edward no es el único que guarda un secreto. Una nueva alumna llega al instituto de Forks para poder alejarse de un pasado que, quiera o no, seguirá con ella el resto de su vida... Será capaz Bella de confiar en Edward y empezar una nueva historia?
1. Summary

**Hey! Aqu****í ****os dejo mi primera historia! los personajes son de S.M pero la historia es de mi propiedad bueno en parte.. Es una historia "Que pasaria si..?" Los escenarios son de Crep****ú****sculo. Espero les guste mucho y dejen sus comentarios!**

**Gracias por leerme!**

**REVIEW**

Edward no es el único que guarda un secreto. Una nueva alumna llega al instituto de Forks para poder alejarse de un pasado que, quiera o no, seguirá con ella el resto de su vida... Será capaz Bella de confiar en Edward y empezar una nueva historia?

Comenten que les parece! Acepto ideas y criticas, que todo se puede mejorar! ;)


	2. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, vivo en Phoenix con mi madre, bueno vivir lo que se dice vivir no, según mi psicoterapeuta no estoy viviendo, solo estoy dejándome llevar por la corriente de un mar que pronto me arrastrará a sus profundidades si no dejo de pensar en el pasado. Ahíesta el problema, yo no quiero olvidar mi pasado tan solo quiero recordarlo sin que me duela... porque no me arrepiento de lo que hecho, ni de lo que he vivido, ni de con quién he sido feliz.

He tenido una vida lo suficientemente buena como para saber que ya no necesito seguir adelante y luchar contra la corriente. He vivido el dolor, la tristeza, la resignación y la desesperanza pero también he podido sentir, aunque haya sido por poco tiempo, el amor, la amistad, la ilusión y el placer, es decir, que ha pesar de todo lo malo, he podido tocar la felicidad con la punta de mis dedos.

Se que mi madre no es feliz viéndome así, bueno nunca lo ha sido cuando me veía desgraciada y sin futuro. Se siente culpable, eso lo se, culpable por no apoyarme todo lo que podía, culpable por dejarme sola, culpable por no aceptar que el cáncer me estaba matando... Ella es una mujer tan vivaz , luchadora y risueña que se ha casado de nuevo con el mejor marido que puede darle lo que ella desea, un futuro dond cada día es diferente , un futuro que no esta escrito y marcado por la monotonía.

Por eso he decidido mudarme a Forks, con mi padre biológico, el comprende lo que me sucede, el nunca superóla separación de mi madre, y yo no creo que pueda superar la muerte de Andrew, el me enseño todo lo bueno de nuestra vida y la mejor forma de exprimir el jugo de la felicidad, yo ame a este hombre tanto física como emocionalmente, por eso ahora que no esta me siento perdida y solo tengo ganas de irme donde este el y poder estar en paz junto al hombre de mi vida, no es que desprecie mi vida, sólo que ya he vivido lo suficiente y no me vale la pena seguir luchando.

**A/A : Heeey! siento lo de actualizar tan tarde... pero no tuve en cuenta que por móvil no podía subir nuevos capítulos :( en recompensa subo dos el prólogo y el cap.1.**

**Sobre la historia se que el principio es un poco deprimente por Bella, pero estaba un poco harta de que solo sea Edward el que tenga un pasado no? No os preocupéis, la cosa mejorará cuando conozca a Edward supongo... xD**

**Gracias por leer y dejen su comentariooss! acepto ideas aunque ya tenga algo en mente...**

**Petons de maduixa xx**


	3. Llegada a casa

**CAPÍTULO I **

Nada más llegar a casa Charlie, mi padre, me enseñó mi dormitorio, no se si podré acostumbrarme a no compartir habitación. Lo hecho de menos, pero no puedo volver. Tengo que terminar con esta locura de una vez.

- Tu madre me dijo que te gustaba el morado - dijo mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Sí, así esta bien, gracias Charlie.

- Bella, hija... - se quedó dudando por unos segundos y se exactamente lo que me quiere decir, mamá también pone esa cara de preocupación y lastima cada vez que tiene que hablar conmigo sobre la enfermedad.- esto.. mañana empiezas el instituto, si te parece bien podría llevarte antes del trabajo para que no cojas el autobús...- Dijo Charlie nervioso tocándose el pelo. Vaya, no me ha dicho lo que quería, supongo que sacará el tema durante la cena.

- Vale, si no te importa, estaría bien, despiertame cuando sea la hora vale? Voy a deshacer la maleta.

- De acuerdo, te aviso cuando este la cena- dijo, y se fue rápidamente. Lo bueno de Charlie es que es hombre de pocas palabras. Y no te agobia.

El primer día de instituto, jamás pensé que diría esto. Mi madre pagaba a una profesora para que me diera clases en el hospital. Sólo tengo conocimientos básicos de todas las asignaturas y no creo que pueda seguir el ritmo de un instituto aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que el instituto se encuentra en un pequeño pueblo escondido de los Estados Unidos, no creo que se preocupen por mejorar el nivel de los estudiantes.

Después de acomodarme en mi habitación, Charlie me llamó para bajar a cenar pizza a la Romana, mmm... me encanta, es la mejor, pero creo que Charlie lleva alimentándose de comida rápida desde desde que mamá lo dejo. Va a tocarme aprender a cocinar porque ha este paso me voy a poner como una foca.

- Vaya veo que te ha gustado la pizza hija, por cierto tu madre también me dijo que...- ya viene, a ver si ahora se atreve a decírmelo.. - bueno.. tu ya sabes que tienes que ir al médico a que de haga un nuevo chequeo y eso no? Sabes a lo que me refiero, quiero decir.. tu madre me dijo que.. te lo recordara- Madre mía con la pizza que se ha comido y lo nervioso que está no me extrañaría que le diera un infarto. De repente se puso completamente serio me miró a los ojos y me dijo - Bella, se que no te he apoyado ni te visitado en mucho tiempo, pero creo que ya sabes lo que te pasa y eres lo suficientemente adulta como para afrontarlo, esto lo tienes que hacer tu sola porque yo no se cuanto has sufrido ni cuanto te tocará sufrir, pero ahora me tienes aquí, a tu lado, y quiero que confíes en mí, tanto como padre, como amigo, te acompañaré a todos los sitios que haga falta y haré todo lo posibles para que te mejores hija, pero a cambio necesito que me digas que lo que me dijo tu madre por teléfono es mentira y que no has abandonado... por favor Bella... - Podía ver en sus ojos lágrimas de preocupación y tristeza, pero sobre todo de decepción, sabe que he venido a un lugar alejado de la gente que he querido para vivir en paz lo poco que me quede...

- Papá, agradezco te preocupes por mi y entiendo que quieras ayudarme porque te sientas culpable de no me hayas apoyado lo suficiente, pero lamento decirte que mamá te dijo la verdad, no me voy a suicidar ni nada por el estilo, pero no quiero pasar por eso mas, estoy cansada.. - no se cuando empezar a salir las lagrimas de mis ojos, lo único que quería era que me dejar en paz y vivir lo que me queda tranquila dejándome ganar por la enfermedad de una vez e ir a dónde esté el, para ser feliz... pero por lo visto nadie lo quiere dejar correr. - No lo puedes entender, por favor.. - Charlie se quedó en silencio, creo que jamás me ha visto llorar, por lo que creo que he ganado esta vez y no me dirá nada mas por ahora.. - Estoy cansada papá, mañana va a ser un día duro, me voy a dormir, buenas noches- Me levanté y me dirigí a mi habitación sin esperar respuesta.

**A/A: Aquí el capitulo 1 como prometí, Algún comentario? como lo veis? Porfa please comenten a ver que les parece, nos vemos la semana que viene con 2 más o el viernes con 1 más :)**

**Se me ha ocurrido algo que va ha cambiar completamente la historia, no se si es posible pero teniendo en cuenta de que en esta historia existen vampiros y hombres lobo.. Impossible is nothing! :D**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia!**

**Petons de maduixa xx**


	4. Acuerdo

**CAPÍTULO 2: ACUERDO**

- Bella cariño, despierta que dentro de una hora empiezas el instituto. – dijo Charlie después de darme un beso en la mejilla.

- Ya voy papá. – Menuda noche, me duele la cabeza y llevo los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, no se porqué pero lo que me dijo ayer Charlie me afectó mas de lo que debería.

Me levanto cansada y voy al baño para darme una ducha reparadora, me lavo el pelo con un champú especial para la caída, menos mal que me ha crecido algo, si llevara la calva todavía la gente sospecharía y no me apetece destacar el primer día de instituto.

Antes de salir me miro al espejo y veo a una chica bajita, paliducha, con el pelo corto a lo chico y con dos grandes bolsas debajo de unos ojos color chocolate. – _Bueno, esto es lo que hay_- me digo a mi misma. No me gusta maquillarme pero me tengo que poner una base para que no se note mi pálida piel. Me coloco un ganchito en el pelo apartando un mechón rebelde y estoy lista para salir.

Como en Phoenix hacia mucho calor, tengo lo justo de ropa de invierno y he optado por unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul de manga corta ancha debajo de una camiseta negra de manga larga, necesito ir de compras, si estuviera aquí Andrew no dudaría en acompañarme… _NO pienses en el ahora, tienes que ir a clase, no derrumbarte. _Digo a la chica que esta en el espejo enfrente de mí.

Me voy de casa casi sin desayunar, llego tarde y Charlie ya me espera sentado en el coche patrulla.

- Tenemos que ir en el coche patrulla? – dije desanimada

- Sí, voy directo al trabajo después de dejarte en el instituto.- dice Charlie con un tono seco sin mirarme a la cara – ponte el cinturón.

Creo que se ha enfadado conmigo por lo de ayer, pero no puede obligarme a hacer nada de lo que yo no quiera, ni mucho menos contarle a nadie lo que me pasa, y tiene que aceptarlo.

- Papá, no dirás a nadie lo que me pasa verdad? Por favor no quiero que se entere todo Forks y si quiero contarlo algún día prefiero hacerlo yo…

- Claro, no te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo con una condición.

- Cuál? –No creo que diga nada si no cumplo, pero lo mejor para la convivencia es mantener al jefe contento.

- Que vayas a las revisiones del médico, no para empezar de nuevo con el tratamiento si no quieres, pero para ver como estas, vale? Por favor prométemelo. – Me lo ha dicho casi sin respirar y sin pausas para coger aire, juraría que está a punto de llorar por los ojos cristalinos que se le han puesto, a mamá le pasa lo mismo… Tal vez piensa que así sabrá cuanto tiempo le queda para cumplir su deber como padre. Lo que no sabe es que acogiéndome en su casa sacándome de Phoenix ya ha hecho bastante.

- Te lo prometo papá.- digo en voz baja pero mirándolo a los ojos. Que pretende con esto? Que recapacite sobre volver al tratamiento? No, ni loca, ya no me queda nada para volver a pasar aquello.

- Gracias hija. – pude ver por el rabillo del ojo una sonrisa asomarse que no ha salido en toda la maña, y eso me hace sentir bien, muy bien.

* * *

**A/A Nuevo capítulo! a ver que os parece... Este es un poco cortito pero porque mañana subiré el siguiente y quería zanjar la preocupación de Charlie que pobrecillo me ha dado penica! :'( en el próximo Bella llega al instituto! Al fin! jajaja y va a conocer a gente nueva.. quien será?**

**Gracias a los que siguen la historia y comentan el ella! **

**Petons de maduixa xx**


	5. Conociendo gente nueva

**CAPÍTULO 3: CONOCIENDO GENTE NUEVA**

Charlie me dejó en la puerta del instituto. OH MADRE MIA! Cuanta gente! El edificio no es tan grande como me imaginaba pero hay mucha gente, demasiada, no creo que quepamos en las clases, en las películas las clases son de 10-15 personas, pero con tanta gente aquí no creo que sea así. Será como las películas? Habrá un grupo de canto como en Glee o High School musical? A mi me gusta cantar, aunque no canto desde que pasó lo de Andrew… lo echo mucho de menos, ojala estuviera conmigo ahora…

Me dirigí hacia el puesto de información para preguntar que clases tenía y mis horarios, me atendió una señora risueña y amable de unos 60 años. Me informo sobre mis profesores mis clases, clases de apoyo y hasta me dio un plano del instituto para que no me perdiera. Al terminar un chico asiático de metro setenta y cinco me miraba con cara de emoción.

- Hola! Tu debes de ser Isabella Swan la chica nueva hija del jefe de policía, verdad?

- Si, pero solo Bella, y tu eres…?

- Yo soy Eric, y vivo aquí toda la vida, tu eres de Phoenix verdad? No se supone que la gente de allí esta más… no se morena?

- Si tienes razón pero a mi me agobiaba mucho tomar el sol y la verdad es que soy albina como mi padre. Por cierto, sabes dónde esta la clase de Historia de la profesora Holy? Me toca ahora y estoy un poco perdida la verdad…

- Claro, a mi me toca también con ella, vamos juntos vale?

- Vale!

Eric y yo nos dirigimos a clase mientras me contaba costumbres sobre la zona y los cotilleo del instituto, al parecer soy yo la que esta en boca de todos en estos momentos… Genial! Me encanta ser el centro de atención! (IroníaOn) por lo visto en este pueblo se conocen todos y mi padre ha ido contando que su hija Isabella volvía a casa para vivir con él.

Al llegar a clase la profesora todavía no había llegado, y como había pensado las clases son más numerosas que las películas, debíamos de ser unos 30 alumnos y todos mirando a la alumna nueva de Phoneix. Todos tienen una expresión de sorpresa en la cara, supongo que pensarían que vendría una rubia alta de piel bronceada como las concursantes de supervivientes* **( A/A programa televisivo en España sobre un grupo de gente que se va a una isla a sobrevivir como los indígenas). **Pobres, que decepción se han llevado, se salió una risilla se mi boca que por lo visto escuchó una chica un más alta que yo, por lo visto muy orgullosa de sus cualidades físicas ya que si se baja un poco la camiseta se le ve toda la delantera.

- De que te ríes? Dijo con una sonrisa falsa en su cara. Me parece que es de esas que va con alguien porque le conviene y ahora mismo ser amiga el centro de atención le conviene. Pero yo también puedo jugar al mismo juego.

- Nada de una cosa que me acaba de contar Eric, Soy Bella Swan, y soy nueva en el instituto.

- Ah tu eres Isabella la hija del jefe de policía, mi madre adora a tu padre, dice que lleva semanas diciendo que su hija vendría a vivir con el y ya estas aquí! Que bien… por cierto yo soy Jessica – Creo que a Jessica le molesta que su madre le preste mas atención a mi padre que a ella y cada vez veo mas probable que mi madre me vaya llamando Isabella a mis espaldas, justo cuando la iba a corregir Eric le corrige de mal grado, creo que Jessica no cae muy bien por aquí.

La clase de Historia se basó en presentarme a los demás alumnos y hablar sobre Phoenix, al final de la clase la profesora de dignó a dar algo de temario, si es así en todas las asignaturas me adaptaré al ritmo fácilmente.

La siguiente clase fue de Español y por lo visto ni Jessica ni Eric vinieron conmigo, me da pena por Eric fue muy agradable su compañía, pero Jessica se pasó toda la clase hablando conmigo salí con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Me senté al lado de una chica que parecía ser bastante tímida porque fue la primera vez que empezé la conversación. Su nombre es Ángela, fotógrafa que participa en la revista del instituto, creo que será muy buena amiga mía porque tenemos muchas cosas en común, una de ellas que no soportamos a Jessica, aunque no se porque pero dice que es amiga suya desde pequeña…

Es hora del almuerzo estamos sentados en una mesa redonda Jessica, Eric, Ángela, y yo pero al poco rato se nos unieron Tayler y Mike para conocer a la nueva del instituto, Jessica se fijaba mucho en Mike, seguro que le gusta, bueno siendo un chico rubio alto y capitán del equipo de fútbol no me extraña que no esté encaprichada de él, pero al parecer no le hace ningún caso, pobrecilla…

Derepente entran por la puerta un grupo de alumnos muy guapos y esculturales aunque con la piel muy pálida, no encuentro ningún defecto en ellos a simple vista al parecer son perfectos, Jessica me ve mirándolos y como no, empieza a hablar de nuevo.

- Bueno Bella, veo que ya te has fijado en los Cullen, son un poco raros, no hablan con nadie pero son guapísimos, son los hijos adoptivos del Dr. Cullen, mira el armario que viene con la rubia es Emmet y ella es Rosalie, están juntos, pero juntos, juntos…

- Si, pero eso son acusaciones de Jess, yo nunca los he visto hacer nada, sabes Bella?- Dijo Ángela interrumpiendo a Jessica quien le echo una mirada amarga, pero ella siguió contándome quienes eran.

- Bueno, como iba diciendo la chica bajita del pelo corto es Alice, esta un poco loca, es muy extrovertida aunque vaya con Jasper el chico que parece estar tenso…

- Y Él? Interrumpí a Jessica nada más ver al hombre perfecto entrar en el comedor.

- El es Edward Cullen, es tan guapo! Pero ninguna es lo suficiente buena para él.- juraría que he visto una sonrisa asomarse en los labios del chico como si nos hubiera oído…

- Vaya lo dices como si hubieras querido tener algo con él Jessica... – dije sin pensar. Si las miradas matasen ahora mismos habría sido asesinada por Jessica Stanley.

- Jajaja, muy bueno Bella, Jess lleva colada por del desde que llegaron al instituto – Dijo Eric riéndose como si le faltara el aire... Creo que he molestado a Jessica y ahora mismo no quiero que saque mis trapos sucios así que debo caerle mejor como sea.

- No me lo puedo creer Jess, no te preocupes que con lo guapa que eres, si no se ha fijado en ti seguro que es gay. – Dije

- Jajaja eso mismo había pensado yo – dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- Bella creo que seremos buenas amigas. – Hecho. No creo que quiera descubrirme todavía.

Me pasé toda la hora del almuerzo mirando a los Cullen, especialmente a Edward, quien me miraba como un loco asesino, no creo que me haya oído decirle a Jessica que seguro que es gay, verdad? No quiero que se moleste conmigo y mucho menos por culpa de Jessica…

Me dirijo a la siguiente clase, Biología, en el aula de laboratorio, nada mas entrar lo veo, sentado solo y mirándome todavía con esos ojos negros que piden a su dueño cazar a su próxima presa, y para mi desgracia el único sito libre era a su lado…

* * *

**A/A SORPRESA! NUEVO CAPÍTULO! quería subirlo ayer junto con el otro pero no lo acabé a tiempo :( como veis este capítulo es un poco mas largo, que os parece? El próximo capítulo sera la clase de Biología y no se si hacer PV Edward que os parece? si no sera la visita al médico de Bella, queréis que cuente todo lo que le pasa o lo dejo para que lo descubráis cuando Bella le cuente a Edward? Decirme vuestras opiniones que sino no se lo que os gustaría y hago lo primero que se me venga a a cabeza!**

**Muchas Gracias a quien sigue mi historia, comenta y ha marcado como favorito! namy33 , Media Noche New y Belly- Bells Potter Diggory muchas gracias! **

**Petons de maduixa xx**


	6. Nota

**NOTA**

**Hola a todoos! Creo que voy a dejar esta historia un tiempo, solo hasta mediados de junio ****L****tengo examenes y se me es imposible hacer los capitulos a la vez… **

**Muchas gracias a los que me siguen y les prometo que volvere!**

**Para recompensarles subire un nuevo capi cada vez que tenga hueco para escribir Muchos Besootess, **

**Petons de Maduixa xx**


	7. Silencio (POV Edward)

**CAPÍTULO 4: SILENCIO**

_POV Edward_

Desgraciadamente, hoy ha venido una chica nueva al instituto, lo se porque no paro de escuchar los pensamientos de los demás sobre ella, la mente de los adolescentes puede ser de lo más curiosa, especialmente la de los hombres ya que su conciencia pasa a un nivel casi primitivo en cuanto ven a la chica, luchando por ver quien la consigue de todos, y eso es lo que mas odio, porque me hacen pensar lo mismo.

Por lo visto la nueva chica se llama Isabella, pero le gusta que le llamen Bella, no creo que hable con ella pero lo tendré en cuenta, es la hija del jefe de policía, vivía en Phoenix y a pesar de su corto cabello es bastante guapa.

Las primeras clases son las peores porque nadie atiende al profesor y cada uno sueña con lo que desea y en esta ocasión era Bella. Me esta irritando oír los pensamientos de cada uno y que estén relacionados con ella. Se puede saber que tiene de especial? Es una simple humana que ha venido de otro país para estar con su padre, bueno tal vez esto da bastante que hablar a un pueblo tan pequeño, pero esto ya es pasarse!

A la hora del almuerzo todo sigue igual, siempre pensando en la chica, me estoy aburriendo ya, sin embargo todavía no se los pensamientos de la chica y probablemente me toque escuchar ya que Jessica le esta poniendo al corriente sobre nosotros.

_''__Bueno, como iba diciendo la chica bajita del pelo corto es Alice, esta un poco loca, es muy extrovertida aunque vaya con Jasper el chico que parece estar tenso… ''_

Alice me miro cabreada, nunca le gustó que le trataran así, pero es su forma de ser y nos encanta a todos, si tuvieran la oportunidad de conocerla mejor no pensarían lo mismo.

Y bueno si supieran que Jasper se debate en arrancarles la cabeza o no, no le llamarían el ''chico-tenso'', simplemente echarían a correr y nosotros tendríamos que volver a mudarnos, como siempre…

_''__Y Él?''_

Interrumpió Bella a Jessica nada más verme, causo ese efecto en las mujeres y esta niña no es una excepción.

_''__El es Edward Cullen, es tan guapo! Pero ninguna es lo suficiente buena para él.-_

Aunque lo diga y haya dejado de acosarme por los pasillos, Jessica sigue teniendo pensamientos sobre nosotros dos, haciendo obscenidades. POR FAVOR! Yo jamás le haría eso a una mujer en pleno cuarto de basuras del instituto! Y mucho menos si no esta casada conmigo! Aunque en estos tiempos, ya he visto, bueno... Escuchado, que es peor, a parejas en lugares públicos follando como conejos. Porque eso es lo que hacen, luego se olvidan de lo que ha sucedido y adiós muy buenas… Yo cuidaría de mi esposa y la trataría como a una bella dama todo el tiempo que hiciera falta.

- Jajajaja! – La risa de todos los vampiros de mi mesa me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Se puede saber de que os reís? – pregunte en un tono enojado.

- Esque no lo has oído? La chica nueva para salir de un apuro con Jessica ha dicho que probablemente seas gay y por eso no quieres salir con ella. – dijo Alice con una sonrisa en su cara de duende..

- QUEEEE!? – dije en un tono de voz más alto de lo normal

- Osea que no lo niegas hemanito… Menos mal que no dormimos , sino me preocuparía que te metieras en mi cama.. jajajajajaja

- Cállate de una maldita vez Emmet, pero quien se ha creído esa niña?, si supiera lo que somos no iría juzgándonos como todos los demás.. – dije sorprendido y enfadado por lo que dijo Bella, se veía una chica tan inocente y tan dulce que no se como ha podido decir eso…

- Bueno, tampoco te enfades Edward, lo ha dicho lo suficiente bajo para que un oido humano a esta distancia no lo oyera, y lo ha hecho con buena intención, ya que ha animado a Jessica y probablemente ahora ya no te acose tanto.- Me tranquilizo Jasper.

- Gracias Jasper, no se lo que me ha pasado, lo siento mucho, tienes razón...

- Buenos dejémonos de gilipolleces y al grano, que piensa la nueva de nosotros Edward?- dijo Rosalie con un tono mas arisco de lo normal.

Me detuve a escuchar los pensamientos de la chica, y sorprendentemente, no escuche nada, _no podía leer pensamiento alguno desde la posición ocupada por Bella Swan. El espacio vacío donde deberían estar sus pensamientos me irritaba y desconcentraba__**(A/A Sol de media noche. Me encanta esta frase! **_**_J_********_)_**

- Que pasa Edward? Preguntó Alice al verme tan desconcertado. Aunque no pude contestar, ya que el timbre de la siguiente clase había sonado.

- Hablamos luego, vale? Tengo que descubrir que está pasando.

Dicho esto me dirigí a la siguiente clase, Biología, la mas entretenida, especialmente porque no tengo compañero de práctica que me este molestando con sus patéticos pensamientos.

Cuando ya estaba acoplado, la chica nueva entró en clase y desafortunadamente respire su dulce aroma, un aroma especial diferente a los demás, un aroma que sacaba al mounstro que llevo en mi interior para dar caza a la dueña de este especial y adicto aroma… NO PUEDE SER! NO PUEDO HACERLO! TENGO QUE PROTEGER A MI FAMILIA!

Bella se acercó a MI mesa, bueno nuestra mesa ahora, ya que el único pupitre libre era el contiguo al mío. Podía oir el latido de su corazón, parecia alterada, como si estubiera dándole un infarto, su corazón va mas rápido de lo normal y sigo sin poder escuchar nada de sus pensamientos, y lo peor de todo, es que cada vez que la miro se me ocurren mil y una formas de descuartizarla.

No se que es esta chica, pero de lo que sí estoy completamente seguro es que este va a ser un semestre muy largo….

* * *

**A/A BUENAS NOCHES LECTORAS! Bueno me he decidido y he hecho el capítulo desde el punto de vista de Edward como me pedisteis! No os espereis que suba otro más pronto que todavía estoy con los exámenes jejeje… Bueno que os parece el capítulo, no me apetece dar clase de biología asique no creo que explique lo que pasa durante esa clase, imaginad que pasa lo mismo que el libro… el próximo volverá a ser Bella y la cita con el médico, nos leemos y dejar muchos reviews que me motivo cada vez que me llegan los mensajes al móvil! ****JJJJJJ**

**Muchas Gracias por seguir mi historia guapas! **

**Petons de Maduixa xx**


End file.
